Les petites histoires
by MelissaFanfic
Summary: C'était le One-Shot d'Halloween.


****Les petites histoires... ****

-C'est complétement stupide.  
-La ferme, Granger.

Hermione Granger a secoué la tête, en s'installant près de ses meilleurs amis.

-Nous sommes des sorciers, a-t-elle clamé. Ces stupides histoires ne peuvent pas nous faire peur.

Drago Malefoy et Blaise Zabini ont échangé un regard, en se retenant de ricaner.

-Est-ce que tu as déjà entendu l'une de nos histoires ?

La jeune femme a levé les yeux au ciel, avant de marmonner sur la vanité des deux garçons.

-Non, pas nos histoires en particuliers, a corrigé Drago.  
-Les histoires du Monde des Sorciers, a continué Blaise en hochant légèrement la tête.  
-Elles ne doivent pas être si différentes, a-t-elle marmonné.  
-Mmh... Je ne dirais pas ça, a chuchoté Ginny en tripotant sa manche.

Hermione a froncé les sourcils, avant de croiser les bras avec amusement.

-Je suis persuadée qu'elles ne sont pas si horribles que ça.  
-Gran, a commencé Drago avec un petit sourire.  
-Tu es prête à parier ? a coupé Blaise.  
-Elle ne va pa...  
-D'accord, a déclaré Hermione.  
-Tu ne devrais pas f...  
-Les paris de Blaise ne me font pas peur, a-t-elle coupé avec un sourire.

Drago a poussé un soupir, énervé d'être toujours interrompu.

-Magiquement, évidemment.  
-Évidemment, a-t-elle dit en levant les yeux au ciel.

La jeune femme a redressé sa manche, alors que le jeune homme préparait sa baguette.

-Quand ton rythme cardiaque va s'accélérer, j'aurais gagné des gâteaux chaque jour pendant deux ans.  
-Quand tu vas voir que mon rythme cardiaque ne bougera pas, tu me donneras les plus vieux livres de ton manoir.  
-Vos ambitions sont minables, a commenté Drago les sourcils légèrement froncés.

Harry a acquiescé légèrement, avant de se reconcentrer sur son sortilège. Hermione l'a rapidement observé, en rabattant sa manche.

-La luminosité est parfaite, s'est exclamé Blaise avec un petit sourire.  
-Merci, a répondu le Survivant en rangeant sa baguette.  
-On commence ? a demandé Hermione en souriant. Malefoy ?

Les adolescents ont acquiescé et Drago s'est raclé la gorge.

-C'était il y a longtemps... Une jeune femme...  
-Brune et intelligente, a coupé Blaise en observant Hermione.

Celle-ci a levé les yeux au ciel, plus moqueuse qu'autre chose.

-Elle était blonde, a corrigé Drago en fusillant son meilleur ami du regard. Je peux raconter mon horrible histoire tranquillement ?  
-Rohlàlà... Pardon.  
-Je disais donc... Il y a longtemps, un couple gouvernait le Monde de la Magie.  
-Ce n'est pas une bonne histoire, a marmonné Ginny.  
-C'est Halloween !  
-Mais... Elle est tellement triste et... Cette pauvre famille, a commenté Ginny.  
-C'est historique ? Cette histoire m'intéresse, a signalé Hermione en levant la main.

Drago a croisé les bras, avant de reprendre.

-Ils étaient d'une gentillesse et d'une neutralité impressionnante. Ils n'avaient jamais hésité à punir plusieurs nobles parce qu'ils ne respectaient pas assez les serviteurs et le peuple magique. Pour nous c'est peut-être rien, mais pour l'époque c'était comme une révolution. Le peuple se sentait enfin en sécurité avec cette nouvelle famille royale.

Il s'est raclé la gorge.

-Alors qu'ils allaient fêter la naissance de l'Héritier, le couple a entendu parler d'une jeune noble. Apparemment, elle tuait des enfants pour garder une jeunesse éternelle. Ils ont décidé de la convoquer. Évidemment, la jeune baronne a nié, a-t-il expliqué. Le Roi et la Reine ont décidé de pousser l'enquête, décidant de faire suivre la jeune femme et ses serviteurs. Ils ont découvert ce qu'il y avait à découvrir... La jeune femme achetait bien des enfants sur le marché noir et... Elle les égorgeait elle-même, avant de prendre plusieurs bains de sangs.

Harry a bougé, faisant sursauter Ginny.

-Arrête ce n'est pas drôle, a-t-elle dit en le frappant doucement.  
-Le couple a décidé qu'ils devaient la punir avec la peine maximale... Ils ont décidé de la brûler vive.  
-Mauvais plan, a marmonné Hermione en secouant doucement la tête.  
-Pendant qu'elle brûlait la sorcière a hurlé une malédiction... Les enfants royaux auront des enfants et eux-mêmes en auront... Après plusieurs siècles, une petite-fille viendra au Monde... Elle signera la fin du Monde des Sorciers, en étant aussi injuste et cruelle que ses grands-parents étaient bons et sages.

Les lèvres de Drago se sont éclairées.

-Fin.  
-Mmh... C'est triste, mais pas vraiment effrayant, a marmonné Harry.  
-C'est une histoire réelle ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parlé de cette famille royale, a commenté Hermione.  
-Les Price sont morts depuis des millénaires, mais... L'Histoire se souvient d'eux.  
-En tout cas, elle a échoué sa malédiction... On est toujours là, a commenté Harry en haussant une épaule.  
-Ou il y a une branche illégitime, a supposé Hermione. C'est souvent le cas dans les familles royales... Regarde les Moldus !

Blaise a rallumé la lumière d'un seul coup de baguette.

-Nous allons vérifier la ligne de ton pouls, a-t-il déclaré fièrement.  
-Cette histoire était historique, pas horrible, a-t-elle avoué en tendant son bras.  
-Voyons voir...

Le jeune homme a marmonné un sortilège et il s'est réinstallé, visiblement boudeur.

-Alors ?  
-Suivant.  
-Mon rythme cardiaque a fait quelque chose d'étrange ? a-t-elle insisté.  
-Non, a-t-il marmonné.  
-C'est à moi, a ricané Ginny en attrapant sa baguette.

Elle l'a agité, créant un nuage de fumée.

-Quand les Dragons dominaient encore le Monde et que les Moldus n'étaient qu'une simple idée, a-t-elle dit en observant la fumée dessiner ses paroles. L'un des plus puissants sorciers a décidé qu'ils étaient temps de reprendre les rênes du Monde.

Les adolescents observaient la fumée, bercés par les paroles de Ginny.

-Pendant plusieurs années, il a formé plusieurs personnes, plusieurs maîtres de la magie. Ils s'entrainaient sans relâche, en gardant une motivation incroyable. Un jour, ils ont décidé qu'il était plus que temps. Ils se sont approchés des Dragons, en tenant fermement leurs baguettes et leurs différentes potions défensives. Ils étaient à quelques mètres, quand une jeune Dragonne a humé l'air.

Ginny a fait une petite pause.

-Elle a donné l'alerte et malgré les différents sortilèges et les nombreuses potions, les sorciers ont été massacrés. Les plus puissantes familles de sorciers ont perdu leurs chefs et leurs fils en une soirée.

La fumée montrait des corps tomber sur un sol imaginaire.

-Après cette bataille, les Dragons ont décidé de quitter la Terre, préférant se cacher dans des grottes ou dans les plus grands sommets du Monde.  
-Quoi ? Mais... Ils ont gagné, a signalé Harry.  
-Ils ont gagné, mais les sorciers ont brûlé les nids et... Ils ont abattu quelques Dragons, dont le plus grand et le plus fort.  
-Il s'appelait Drago, a signalé le blond en faisant un clin d'œil à l'assemblée.  
-Hein ?  
-C'est vrai, a ricané Ginny.

Elle s'est raclée la gorge.

-On chuchote que les Dragons vont sortir de leurs cachettes, que des milliers de Dragons vont revenir, prêts à se venger. Ces bêtes sont centenaires, elles transmettent et n'oublient pas. Les quelques Dragons que nous voyons sont les messagers, imaginaient quand vous verrez l'armée.

Harry a frissonné, se souvenant sûrement de sa dernière rencontre avec un Dragon. Soudainement, un hurlement a retenti et quelque chose a violemment attrapé le bras de Drago.

-Mais... Mec ! s'est-il exclamé en se dégageant de l'emprise de son ami.  
-Quoi ? a demandé Blaise d'une voix très aiguë. Un truc m'a agrippé !

Hermione a bougé sa baguette, rallumant la pièce.

-C'était le Dragon, a marmonné Ginny avec un sourire.

Au même moment, une petite créature s'est approchée du centre avant de s'évanouir dans les airs.

-J'adore la magie, a murmuré Hermione songeuse.

Blaise a secoué la tête et il a vérifié une nouvelle fois le rythme cardiaque d'Hermione, avant de pousser un profond soupir.

-Pour me faire peur, il faudrait peut-être arrêter de me raconter des historiques.

Les différentes histoires continuèrent et Hermione ne tremblait même pas, faisant presque désespérer le jeune homme.

-On arrête ? a demandé Ginny en étouffant un bâillement.  
-Mmh...  
-Non ! Vous n'avez pas entendu mon histoire, a marmonné Blaise.  
-Accepte la défaite, a ricané Drago.

Hermione a passé une main sur son visage, en souriant légèrement.

-Mon histoire va te faire trembler, a-t-il juré.  
-Il est tard.  
-Mmh... D'accord, a-t-il marmonné.  
-J'ai gagné, a murmuré Hermione en souriant.  
-Gnagna...  
-Nous fêterons ma victoire demain, a-t-elle annoncé fièrement.

Elle s'est étirée.

-Pour l'heure, je tombe de fatigue, a-t-elle marmonné.

Les lèvres du jeune Serpentard se sont étirées, alors que des paroles lui revenaient en mémoire.

-J'ai hâte que tu lui annonces... Qu'elle redescende un peu, a marmonné Blaise à son meilleur ami.

Drago a froncé les sourcils.

-Sérieusement... Elle a trop confiance, a-t-il continué en déposant sa main sur l'épaule de Drago.

Le jeune blond a haussé une épaule, comprenant rapidement le manège de son ami.

-M'annoncer quoi ?  
-Ce n'est pas le moment, a marmonné Drago.  
-Le moment pourquoi ? Dites-moi ! a-t-elle exigé les sourcils froncés.

Ginny a penché la tête, en se demandant où était passé le cerveau de sa meilleure amie.

-Hermione... Tu es fatiguée, a commenté Harry en devinant qu'il profitait de la situation.  
-Je... Granger... On passe un bon moment-là... Cherche pas à l...  
-Drago veut rompre avec toi, a lâché Blaise.

Le jeune blond a envoyé son coude dans le ventre de son meilleur ami.

-Quoi ? a-t-elle murmuré. Mais... Mais... Quoi ?  
-Apparemment, tu es trop... Collante et trop... Toi.

Drago a tourné sa tête vers son meilleur ami, en grimaçant légèrement.

-Mais... Hein ? a-t-elle demandé les larmes aux yeux.  
-Fin de l'histoire, a déclaré le jeune blond en secouant la tête.

Il a déposé l'une de ses mains sur la tête de la jeune Gryffondor.

-Tout le Monde sait que j'adore quand tu me colles et quand tu fais ta "petite Granger".  
-Mais...  
-On peut vraiment te faire croire n'importe quoi quand tu es fatiguée.

Drago l'a légèrement bousculé, amusé.

-Vérifions ce rythme cardiaque, s'est exclamé Blaise en souriant.

La jeune femme a reculé, vexée.

-Tu as triché ! Le jeu était terminé !  
-Non, a-t-il dit fermement. Nous n'avons pas quitté le cercle...  
-Hermione... Montrons-lui qu'on en termine, a marmonné Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

La jeune femme a croisé les bras, avant de sortir de la pièce, visiblement en colère. Drago a poussé un soupir, en fermant les yeux et en haussant les sourcils.

-Mmh... Merci vieux, elle va me faire la gueule.  
-Mais nan, a-t-il dit.  
-Ah là si, a affirmé Ginny.  
-Je vais tâcher de me faire pardonner, a déclaré le blond.  
-Eh ! N'allez pas dans notre dortoir ! On va bientôt rentrer, a précisé Blaise.  
****  
Ellipse temporelle****

Blaise a attrapé le plat d'Hermione, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

-Tu n'es plus énervée ? a demandé Ginny à sa meilleure amie.  
-Non, a-t-elle murmuré.

Elle a observé Blaise, en continuant de sourire.

-C'était l'idée de Malefoy.  
-De ? a demandé Ginny.

Le jeune Serpentard a sursauté, en regardant rapidement autour de lui. Les lèvres de son meilleur ami se sont étirées, alors que Blaise sortait de la Grande Salle, étonnamment pâle.

-Bah... Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? a demandé Ginny.  
-Apparemment, Blaise adore les ingrédients secrets dans les gâteaux, a déclaré Hermione.  
-Tu savais que ma Granger était étonnamment douée pour la fabrication des potions ? Surtout les potions hallucinogènes...

Ginny a froncé les sourcils, comprenant lentement la situation. Quelques secondes après ça, Blaise entra de nouveau dans la Grande Salle, en criant que les Dragons arrivaient pour accomplir une horrible vengeance. Pour conclure son arrivée fracassante, Blaise s'installa près de Dumbledore, presque sur ces genoux.

-Joyeux Halloween.


End file.
